The present invention relates to apparatus for determining the intensity profile of a beam of radiant energy. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device for delineating the intensity profile of a high energy laser beam.
The development of high energy lasers, such as might be used in fusion applications, has resulted in the need for devices which will accurately determine the energy characteristics of a laser beam, including its intensity profile.
As is known, a laser beam does not exhibit a homogenous structure. The beam contains, for example, hot spots that appear within the beam profile. It is desirable therefore, to provide apparatus which can delineate the energy intensity distribution within a laser beam, and can withstand incident irradiance levels of about 50 kilowatts or greater per square centimeter during the required measurement interval. The terms irradiance and intensity are used interchangeably herein.